Huggle
by abandon.me297
Summary: All the Haggard wants is a hug, but the big piece of metal sticking out of his chest is preventing that from happening. Then everyone's favourite hooded infected thinks of the solution. Yaoi, OOC. Haggard x Hunter hints.


The Haggard walked nonchalantly down the street.

"I'm so bored…" he mumbled, kicking an empty soft drink cup out of his path. He continued his way aimlessly around the city. The survivors were dead and stuff, kind of contradicting the name 'survivors', so he'd have to wait until new players came and played as them. He just couldn't bear that he had to wait until he wanted to kill someone to have a hug. How ironic; he loved hugs yet he couldn't pass them out to people. He couldn't even receive the comforting gestures of affection!

"I want a hug!" he cried.

He plopped himself down on the side of the path and crossed his arms, mumbling in frustration to himself.

After a lonely while of mumbling and sniffling, the infected heard exciting chattering coming closer to him. From the sounds of it, the Haggard guessed it was the Hunter and the Smoker. He snorted in amusement. Those queers. He stood up and started his way to the two. Possibly, if he was lucky, the Hunter or the Smoker would hug the Haggard, ignoring the sharp piece of threatening debris jutting out of his chest.

"Hi!" he greeted eagerly once he saw the two.

"Hi…" the Hunter said quietly.

"Hello," the Smoker welcomed.

"Can I has hug?" the Haggard asked, spreading his arms out and whimpering.

"Uhhh…" the Smoker looked at the metal pointing out of his chest and cocked an eyebrow. "No?"

"_Please_!" the Haggard begged.

"But… big pointy metal impale me if I hug joo…" the Hunter explained in a tiny voice.

"Haggard only want friend…" the Haggard sniffed.

"God, you two have terrible Grammar," the Smoker remarked.

"Shut up! Joo just jealous!" the Hunter defended. "Our grammar be better than you."

"Yeah… because spell check agrees with you…" the Smoker retorted.

"Screw spell check, it's _spell_ check, what does it know about grammar?" the Hunter said.

The Haggard sighed and sat down. "Why doesn't anyone ever want to hug me!"

"Maybe that huge shard of metal has something to do with it," the Smoker pointed out.

"Could be…" the Haggard thought. "but I don't think so…"

"Maybe we could pull metal out, then I can hug joo!" the Hunter offered.

"Yeah!"

"But then he'll die…" the Smoker reminded. "It's keeping him from bleeding to death."

Just then, the Boomer walked by with a sign dangling from his neck that read "Free Hugs".

"Oh God…" the Smoker whispered.

"Free hugs!" the Haggard yelled, noting the sign. "I want a hug!"

The Haggard sprang to his feet and ran to the Boomer.

"Oh God get away from-" the Boomer exploded on impact, and all that was left of the bloated infected was the sign and the bottom half of his jiggly body.

The Smoker slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. He was surrounded… by idiots.

"Why does that always happen!" The Haggard demanded. "Every time I hug someone, they die in some shape or form!"

"Jee… I don't know…"

"I thought hugs were supposed to be loving!" the Hunter wailed, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Now the Boomer has to find a place to spawn…" the Smoker sighed.

"Wait, I has solution!" the Hunter declared. He ran over to the Haggard, arms spread out.

"But you die of joo do that!" the Haggard warned.

"Oh yeah…" the Hunter stopped.

"Dumb ass…" the Smoker muttered.

"Wait, I has new idea!" the Hunter announced.

"Is it hugging him?" the Smoker asked.

The Hunter shook his head, a wide grin creeping up on his features. He walked calmly over to the Haggard and jumped on the piece of metal sticking out of his chest, it was lucky for the Hunter it wasn't sharp. He wrapped his arms around the Haggard's neck.

"Friend…" he whispered as he rubbed the side of his face protectively against the Haggard's cheek.

"What are you doing?" the Haggard asked.

"Claiming my territory," the Hunter explained.

"That only works with animals…"

"Oh yeah…"

The Haggard hugged the Hunter back and smiled. Finally, he didn't have to kill a person just to get a hug.

**-xxxxx-**

**I know, technically the Haggard isn't in Left 4 Dead 2, but I wanted to make a story about him because he's so cute n.n**

**SO VERY, VERY CUTE!**

**A thanks so my sister for thinking of the solution x3**

**Had to repost because of some typos.**


End file.
